


Dancing

by Megana_Fish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-Slash, it almost gets there, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megana_Fish/pseuds/Megana_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs to learn how to dance. He decides to take lessons from Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

“Michael!” Alex called out as he entered Michael’s room. “Michael, you gotta teach me how to dance!”

Michael exited the bathroom ruffling his damp hair with a towel. Water dripped from his toned chest and soaked into the towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Alex’s eyes followed the falling drops before he forced his gaze back onto Michael’s stoic face. 

“Why do I need teach you to dance?” Michael asked, fighting amusement at Alex’s apparent distraction.

“Uh – Claire, she said she was inviting me to a ball. But I don’t know how to dance.”

Michael studied him for a calculated moment. “What makes you think I can dance?” he finally questioned.

Alex hesitated but forged on. “You’re an archangel. You’ve been around for millennia and your sister has an unhealthy obsession with ballet and is very convincing. I’m sure she’s taught you a few moves.”

Michael looked appraisingly at Alex, folding his arms. After a moment, he nodded and stepped towards Alex, taking his shoulder firmly with one hand and taking Alex’s fingers with the other. Alex jumped a bit at the sudden move.

“Alex, take my waist,” Michael commanded.

Alex looked down to confirm that yes, Michael was still only wearing a towel.

“Um. Michael. As glad as I am that you’re helping me so enthusiastically, I think it might be easier if you at least had some pants on.”

Michel stopped and also glanced down, seeming to notice for the first time that he only had a loosening towel covering himself.

“Of course. If you would excuse me for a moment.”

Alex nodded and backed away, turning around. Michael stepped to a pile of clothes, dropped his towel, and tugged on a pair of boxers and pants. The thought of Michael naked, just a few feet from him, made Alex’s gut warm in a way he wasn’t used to when it came to thinking of guys.

When Michael placed a warm hand on Alex’s shoulder, he finally turned around and found Michael hadn’t bothered with a shirt. 

“I – okay. Whatever,” Alex mumbled.

Michael placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder, gripping it tight, and his other hand gathered Alex’s. Alex stood awkwardly with a free hand for a moment before remembering what Michael had said earlier. He set it on Michael’s waist and held on tight.

“You will lead,” Michael said. “Place your right foot forward – yes – now your left foot will join but not touch down, move – like that, yes – now right joins together. Left back, right join – yes, exactly.” 

After Alex got a handle on the basic footwork, Michael started counting 1–2–3 rhythmically enough for Alex to move to. Alex was entirely focused on getting this right and a look at his focused face had Michael’s heart aching. Once Alex knew where his feet were going, he looked up at Michael and their gazes locked.

As they danced, they unconsciously moved closer and closer to each other. Michael’s voice slowly softened until he was silent. They stared into each other’s eyes intently as they continued to dance, gliding rhythmically across the room. Their chests bumped together and their breath ghosted across each other’s face.

Alex felt something stirring deep within his gut as he continued to rub sensually against Michael. His breath started to constrict in his throat and come out uneven as he and Michael’s gaze never broke, only seeming to become more intense as the seconds ticked by. He could see Michael’s eyes darkening, feel his grip tightening, and his lower gut quivered in anticipation. Alex’s eyes dropped to Michael’s mouth as he licked his lips, flicking his gaze back up in time to see Michael watch his teeth bite his own lip.

He felt something hard rub against his leg, wondered what the hell it was before he realized with a slight but not unpleasant shock. He tilted his head up, leaning in close. He took a moment to brush their hips roughly together. Michael’s eyes flicked shut for a moment and a low moan escaped his throat before he leaned his head down, reaching to meet the blonde’s lips. 

“Michael!” The call came from somewhere down the hallway leading to Michael’s room. The pair jumped away from each other, breathing hard. They continued to look at each other before Alex finally looked away, shifting in his pants awkwardly.

“You – you should probably put on a shirt. Uh, thanks for the lesson.” Alex dashed out the door, leaving Michael to deal with whatever new problem that had arisen alone.

Michael sighed and looked for a shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about having chapters on this but not turning it into a plot-thing. Just have different dances being learned and maybe some sexy stuff. Idk. Whatever is added, it will still be considered complete in my mind.
> 
> Cross-posted on my Tumblr at http://meganfish-writing.tumblr.com/post/99760116898/dancing.


End file.
